Redfox Family Holidays
by AnimeObsessed98
Summary: A collection of one-shots on what holidays are like for the Redfox family.
1. Chapter 1

{Warning! There will be lots of fluff!}

"I'm not wearing that."

"C'mon, please?"

"No."

Levy sat down with a huff on her couch. It was Christmas Eve and she was trying to get into the sprirt of the holidays. There was also going to be a party at the guild and everybody had to wear something Christmas-y in order to particapate. Levy really wanted to go, but didn't want to unless Gajeel went with her. Unfortunately for her, her husband was being stubborn and refused to wear the Santa hat that she had gotten for him. Levy herself was wearing a strapless dress that reached her mid-thigh. The dress was red with white fuzz at the top and bottom. She was also wearing a Santa hat. That's another reason she got a hat for Gajeel, she wanted them to match.

Levy looked to where Gajeel had been standing in the doorway to their room, only to find the doorway empty. Slightly confused, Levy got up and started to head towards her room when something collided into her leg. She looked down only to see her six-year-old daughter, Hitomi, hugging her leg.

"Mommy, don't I look pretty?" Hitomi asked while looking up at her mother.

Levy bent down and picked the little girl up. Hitomi was wearing a dress because she wanted to feel like a big girl. Her dress was red and black plaid with a black bow around her chest. To go with that she was wearing white tights and black dress shoes. Her dark blue hair was pulled back into a pony tail, showing off her red eyes. People were always shocked to see that Hitomi had hair that was a mix between her mom's hair color and her dad's hair color, but got her dad's eye color. But Levy and Gajeel loved it.

"You look absolutely adorable!" Levy gushed.

"Yay!" Hitomi squealed as she flung her arms around Levy's neck.

Just then, an idea struck Levy. She pulled her daughter back a bit and asked, "Do you know where Daddy is?"

Before the toddler got the chance to reply, Gajeel called from down the hall, "I'm in our room."

"What are you doing in there?" Levy called in response.

She could hear grumbling before Gajeel finally walked out of the room to join them. When he stepped into the light, Levy could see that Gajeel was wearing a pair of reindeer antlers attached to a green hairband.

"Why am I wearing this again?" He asked, pointing to the antlers.

"Because I love you Daddy!" Hitomi exclaimed as she started to wiggle in Levy's arms.

Levy went to hand Hitomi to Gajeel calmly, but Hitomi decided to jump into dad's arms instead.

"Right." He sighed.

Levy smiled as she took Gajeel's hand and headed towards the front door. He'd always had a soft-spot got their daughter, and today was no exception.

"Hey Mommy, do you think Rin and Ryuu will be there?" Hitomi asked.

Levy looked at her little girl and grinned. "Probably, those two follow their dad everywhere and I know Uncle Natsu is going to be there." She replied.

Hitomi then gasped, "Then that means Auntie Lucy is going to be there too!" The little girl squealed.

Levy chuckled and nodded her head in agreement. "Yes it does."

Gajeel just groaned and listened to the two of them continue to talk. This was going to be a long night for the poor Iron Dragonslayer.

{Alright! This is my first fic for Gajeel and Levy, so please be nice with the comments! Also, sorry for the fluffy-ness, I just couldn't help myself. So, Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know with a review!}


	2. 4th of July

Levy, Lucy, and Juvia talked and laughed as they sat in Lucy's backyard and watched their husbands prepare for the 4th of July celebration that was being held at the guild later that night. Natsu was trying to be a show-off for the kids, catching everything on fire in the process. Gray was getting pissed off because he had to keep freezing everything that Natsu burned, and Gajeel was trying to make home-made fireworks but he wasn't quite successful. More often than not, he'd pack the black-powder too tightly, and it would blow up in his face.

Lucy yelped as a piece of metal went flying by her head. "Levy-chan, shouldn't you stop Gajeel before he kills someone?" She asked.

Levy glared at her playfully. "I could say the same thing. A big patch of your lawn is dead from constantly being burned then frozen."

Juvia jumped up, looking upset. "Don't get mad at Gray, he's just trying to help!" She exclaimed.

Lucy laughed at the water mage, "Juvia, we aren't mad. It was a joke."

Juvia sat down, her face red in embarrassment. Levy and Lucy were in the middle of a laughing fit when there was another explosion, but this one was more powerful than the others and everybody had to shield their eyes. If the girls had been standing up, they would've been knocked over by the force of the blast.

When the dust settled they got up and ran to check on their kids, only to find the were covered by Gray.

The ice mage pushed himself up, shaking his head. "Is everybody ok?"

Levy grabbed her daughter, Lucy grabbed her twins, and Juvia grabbed her son. The women looked the kids over and, when they were content, shook their heads.

"What the heck happened?" Lucy asked while hugging her kids, much to their chagrin.

Rin, her daughter, spoke up. "Daddy thought it would be funny to blow up Uncle Gajeel's firework."

Lucy looked across the yard only to find Natsu and Gajeel both on their back.

Levy and Lucy got up to deal with their husbands while Juvia stayed with Gray and all of the kids.

When Levy reached Gajeel's side his eyes were closed and she thought he was knocked unconcious. She crouched down so she could get a better look at him. His face was covered in soot and dirt, and was slightly burned. That wasn't too bad, but his hands... His hands were completely black, torn and bleeding. There was a small piece of metal sticking out of one of the cuts and Levy reached out to grab it.

She was so focused on trying not to hurt him, she hadn't realized Gajeel had opened his eyes and watched as she pulled the piece of metal from his hand.

Levy smiled in triumph and turned to looked at his face, only to jump when she met his crimson eyes. They stayed like that, just looking at each other for a few minutes. The could hear Lucy yelling at Natsu, but ignored it.

Levy suddenly shook her head and stood up, dusting off her clothes. She held her hand out to him and asked, "You getting up?"

Gajeel grinned and sat up, holding out his hand. Levy was about to grab his hand when he was suddenly knocked backwards by their sobbing daughter.

"Daddy!" She wailed, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. "Ryuu said Daddy almost died!"

Gajeel and Levy glanced at each other, amused. The blast had knocked Gajeel back a good five meters but had stunned him a little, but that was the extent of it.

The iron dragon-slayer smiled and hugged his daughter tightly. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." He stood up, still holding on to her. "Do you know what you should do now?"

Hitomi leaned back and shook her head.

"Now you need to go beat him up for being an idiot."

"Gajeel! You can't tell her it's ok to beat people up!" Levy chastised. She reached out her arms, showing she wanted to hold the little girl.

"No!" She exclaimed, "I want to stay with Daddy!" She flung her arms around his neck again and this time she showed no signs of letting go any thime soon.

Levy sighed. She knew it was nothing personal. Hitomi was just a daddy's girl, and Gajeel encouraged it. He loved pamper and spoil her when he could.

She started walking toward her friends when she felt her hand was grabbed. She looked down and saw Gajeel's hand wrapped around her own. Looking up, she saw him looking down at her with a grin. She smiled in return and they walked back together.


End file.
